The Idiots
by nnuiim
Summary: Fred and James break a time turner and get sent back to 1995 with Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Rose, Hugo, Al, Lily and Scorp
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The Idiots

"Guess what we found!" James Potter said cockily as he and his cousin Fred walked into the room.

"I don't care" their younger cousin Rose said, without even looking up from her chess game with her boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy. He, on the other hand did look particularly interested, not being as used to Fred and James as his girlfriend.

"Awe Rosie, you're such as spoilsport" Fred whined, ignoring the glare she gave him for using the hated nickname.

"Oh fine" their cousin-in-law Teddy sighed, why he allowed himself to be dragged into baby-sitting all the Weasley/Potters he had no idea "What is it?"

"No idea, but we got it from dads study so it must be cool" James told them excitedly. Teddy rolled his eyes and looked up to see what Fred was dangling in front of him.

"FRED! JAMES! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT IS?" he shouted, causing everyone to look up at him, then the thing that James and Fred had began to play catch with, he heard Rose gasp and ran over to them.

"Put that back, you idiots!" she told them.

"Why is it dangerous?" asked James mockingly, tossing it to his Fred who was not paying attention. The thing fell to the floor and broke, everyone looked at it for a moment before the world started to spin…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Two

"Shit, my head!"

"Language Rosie"

"Ouch, was that really necessary?"

"Would you two shut up!" They were silent for a moment and looked around to take in their surroundings.

"See we're still at home! No harm done so if you'll call these birds off my dear cousin, we'll be on our way" James said, attempting to protect himself from the birds Rose had set on him.

"It is Grimmauld Place, but it's different" Teddy was right, they seemed to be in the same room as before, but it was darker and dirtier.

"Do you know what that thing was?" asked Rose in a tired voice. Her cousins shook their head so she continued, "it was a time turner! You've sent us back to God knows when and we have no way of getting back…" her voice was rising in pitch until it was impossible to understand a single word she was saying.

"Shhh, it's all right. We'll find some way of getting back, won't we Ted?" Scorpius told her soothingly. Just then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, all eyes turned to the door as a dozen people poured into the room, their wands raised and pointing at the time travellers.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Bill Weasley shouted at the kids. Dominique let out a gasp at the sight of her young father, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Um, well I don't know how to start, you probably wouldn't believe it anyway but…" Teddy began.

"Get on with it!" Sirius growled although Al could see some excitement sparkling in his eyes.

"What year is this?" Victoire asked suddenly.

"What year? Are you serious?" George asked confusedly

"Nope that would be him," Fred (A/N: Fred = future and **Fred** = present) said, pointing at Sirius. James, **Fred** and George all groaned at the sorry excuse for a joke.

"We'll explain everything just please tell us the date" Teddy told them calmly.

"Fine, it's August 25th 1995" Remus told them.

"Fred, James" Rose began in a sweet voice "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she reached for her wand but soon saw that it wasn't in her pocket, she looked around and saw Scorpius holding it, she lunged at him but her cousin Albus and brother Hugo held her back, trying to calm her down.

"LET GO OF ME, SCORPIUS GIVE ME BACK MY WAND!" She screamed. Everyone else just looked on as the red head attempted to free herself from Al and Hugo's grip.

"Oi! Stop it and please tell me what's going on here" Sirius demanded, reminding the time travellers what was happening.

"Oh right, well we're kinda from the future"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter three

The room was silent as the present inhabitance of Grimmauld Place took in what Teddy had said.

"The future?" Remus finally spoke, Teddy, who found he couldn't look at his father simply nodded.

"OK, would you mind telling us your names and parents while I write to Dumbledore?" Arthur Weasley said, leaving the room.

"K, I'll go first," said James, jumping up.

"No I will!" shouted Fred, doing the same. While they were fighting Roxanne stood up and said:

"HI, my name's Roxanne, but I'd prefer if you called me Roxie. I'm 17, in my 7th year at Hogwarts, and Gryffindor's brilliant seeker. Unfortunately that git over there is my twin brother," she said, jerking her head towards Fred.

"I'm Fred Weasley and, as my dearest Roxie has already informed you, we're twins so I think you can guess my age. I'm also a Gryffindor, a beater and am commonly known as one quarter of 'The New Marauders'. Oh and our parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson."

"Angelina! My ex? Seriously George?"

"Hey don't look at me like that, I haven't done anything yet" George defended himself.

"Let's move on then," said Bill.

"Hi there, my names Dominique, I graduated from Hogwarts a few years ago. I'm 20 years old and play chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, taking after my amazing aunt. I was a Gryffindor and my parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour."

"Fleur Delacour, from the Tri-Wizard Tournament? How did you bag her?" **Fred **asked, earning himself a glare from Dominique.

"My name's Victoire and Dom's my sister. I'm 22 and married to this gorgeous young man here" she said walking over to Teddy, "I was also a Gryffindor and Head Girl. I now work as a healer at St. Mungo's"

"Wow Bill, two kids! Congrats" Sirius said to a still shocked red head.

"Actually, three. Names Louis, I'm 15 and a Gryffindor. I play chaser like Dom did and –"

"Yeah, year Louis. Nobody wants to hear about all your accomplishments," said James, looking very bored.

"OK then who's next?" asked a very happy Mrs. Weasley, excited to see how many more grand-children she had.

"I'll go"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Molly stood up and quickly started speaking about herself in quite a pompous way, similar to her father.

"My name is Molly Ann Weasley, I am 19 and training to be a healer at St Mungo's like Victoire. My parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley and this is my little sister Lucy Ginevra Weasley" she said, puller her sister next to her and ignoring the dark look on the twins faces as she mentioned her father "Lucy is 13 and a Gryffindor like I was."

"Percy?" **Molly **asked quietly.

"That git comes back?"

Lucy looked at the ground and Molly said nothing, trying to pretend she hadn't heard her Uncle speak.

"Oi!" Rose suddenly spoke up "Uncle Percy may not have been the best brother in the past but he's a great Uncle and does everything he can to help our family, so don't just sit there and insult him in front of his own daughters. Of course he comes back, he fights in The Battle of Hogwarts!" Silence followed this speech; George turned red and muttered an apology to Molly while his mother burst into tears.

"I wrote to Dumbledore, he'll be hear soon…" Arthur walked back into the room, taking in the scene before him. "What's going on?" he asked, confused.

"Oh nothing, Rose just made a nice little speech, " said James, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"It was truly moving," continued Fred.

"Oh, shut it!"

"Your go now Rosie"

"Right, My name's Rose Weasley, I – "

"Full name Rosie, we have to be like Molly!" James interrupted.

Rose sighed and continued "My name's Rose _Nymphadora _Weasley, not Rosie" she told them, glaring at her cousin "I'm sixteen and my parents are Ron Weasley and –" she was interrupted again, this time by **Fred**.

"Awe, ickle Ronikins bagged himself a wife"

"I'm so proud!"

"So tell me, who's the –"

"Unlucky woman" George finished, ignoring the glare his younger brother was giving him.

Rose simply raised an eyebrow at her Uncles and jerked her head towards Hermione. Everyone was silent for a moment while Ron and Hermione went red, both avoiding looking at the other, then suddenly **Fred **and George burst out laughing and were soon joined by everyone but the future kids, Ron and Hermione.

"When do they get together?"

"Year and month?" asked the twins once the laughter had died down.

"May 1998" Rose replied and watched, laughing with the rest of her family as **Fred** handed George some gold coins.

"Couldn't wait one more year?" He asked, disappointed.

"Wait! Who makes the first move?" Arthur asked.

"Mum."

"Dad!" exclaimed Ron as he saw his father pass more coins along to his twin brothers, Arthur just shrugged and laughed as Hermione's face turned an even darker shade of red.

"Anyway" Rose continued as if she'd never been interrupted, "I'm a prefect and keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"I'm Hugo, 14, Gryffindor and Rose's awesome younger brother" Hugo announced, his sister rolled her eyes and Fred and James demanded that he say his full name, he ignored the three of them, "I play keeper but I'm obviously not on the team, preferring to pretend that my sister's better than me, to get her self esteem up"

"Sure you do Hugh" Lily said as Albus Dumbledore arrived in the fireplace.

"Albus, good. Allow me to introduce our time travellers" Remus said, motioning to the kids.

"I'm James Sirius Potter," said James, bringing the attention to him.

"Hey! You named your son after me!" Sirius exclaimed, Harry smiled at him and James continued.

"I'm a beater and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Along with Fred and our friends Andy Boot and Frank Longbottom, we have I have been dubbed part of the group 'The New Marauders'. We spend so much time in Minnie's office that she even let us pick out a new desk for her" James said proudly.

"A new desk?" Asked **Molly**

"Yeah, we kinda… ahem, blew up her old one" **Fred**, George and Sirius started laughing and hi-fived the 7th year boys.

"Thank-you, thank-you! And of course my parents are Harry and Ginny Potter" he finished sitting down.

"Ginny? As in…"

"Weasley, yeah" confirmed James.

"MY SISTER! YOU MARRIED MY SISTER!" Ron exploded.

"What… I… no… I" stammered Harry as four Weasleys turned to him, all with faces to match their hair.

"Looks like he did more than marry her" added Sirius unhelpfully.

"Are there anymore of you?" Asked Bill, turning to James.

"Um hi, my name's Al Potter," said Al, bringing everyone's attention toward him.

"Full name Albie."

"Albus Severus Potter" Again, everybody was silent.

"I'm touched Harry" said Dumbledore, Harry just continued to stare at his youngest son.

"Severus? Why would I name you after Snape?"

"You said he was the bravest man you ever knew," replied Al.

"What did Snivellus do that's so brave?" asked Sirius. Harry didn't answer but just looked at his headmaster.

"You'll find out sometime Harry, but not today" the old man said, causing Harry to shrug and turn back to Al.

"No offence, but please tell me that's the last of you."

"Unfortunately not, Lily Luna Potter" said the small girl stepping forward.

"How am I still alive?" asked Harry looking between the angry red heads and the young girl.

"I was wondering the same thing," George said.

Lily shrugged, "You said it was bound to happen someday and better dad than anyone else"

"I suppose you're right, but I'm not happy Harry," announced **Fred **as Ron muttered something that sounded a lot like the word 'traitor' which Harry decided to ignore.

"I'm 14, like Hugo and Gryffindor. Oh and I'm a chaser too."

"How many of you are on the Quidditch team?" asked Tonks

"Six, it's because there are so many of us at Hogwarts and there are so many Weasley/Potters we can play proper games on holidays and stuff."

"I feel sorry for the other person on the team" Said Ginny.

"Scorp's used to us, aye?" Lily said turning to Scorpius, who, until now had been trying to hide behind the group.

"You look like a Malfoy" Ron said, suspiciously.

"Shocking that, considering he is one" Rose said coldly, used to her father's dislike of the blond.

"What's that snake doing here then?" he asked angrily.

"Scorpius is not a snake, he's a Gryffindor like us. Plus he's my best friend" Al defended his friend.

"And my boyfriend" Rose added, placing her hand in his.

Ron stared at the pair his mouth opening and looking, making him resemble a cartoon fish. Finally he found his voice. "WHAT? YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING! NO DAUGHTER OF MINE IS DATING A MALFOY! He bellowed, his face turning red.

"Ron," began Harry. "Calm down – "

""SHUT UP HARRY, YOU KNOCKED UP MY SISTER! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Harry immediately sat down and turned red.

"Ronald! Stop shouting, you're beginning to look like a tomato. I trust Rose's judgment and am sure that Scorpius is a perfectly nice boy. Nothing like Draco is now" Hermione stood up and walked over to her future husband.

"Just like the first time we told them." Rose muttered to her boyfriend.

Once Hermione managed to calm Ron down Tonks turned to Teddy.

"What about you, you don't look like a Weasley"

"I'm not, my name's Teddy Lupin"

**Thanks for reading this. I hate going over and editing my work so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**And thanks for my 3 reviews – they make me feel special **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.<strong>

Remus paled as everyone turned to look at him.

Sirius' dog like laugh boomed loudly through the almost silent room as he thumped his friend on the back.

"But… why? How could I do that? I could have passed on-"

"You didn't" interrupted Teddy, Harry had told him a couple of years ago about how his father always thought it was too dangerous for him to have a child, not wanting to get his wife pregnant – Or even marry her at first because he thought it would hurt her.

Remus stared at his fully-grown son and nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"So, who's ya mummy?" Sirius asked mockingly.

Teddy had had the sense to change his hair to a normal brown when he realized what had happened – before everyone had come into the room. But now he turned to Sirius, closed his eyes and scrunched up his face – turning his hair to its usual turquoise.

Remus went red, as did Tonks but she still beamed t her son before running over to give him a hug. Ted was caught off guard and hesitated for a second before returning his mothers hug wholeheartedly.

When Tonks pulled away she saw tears forming in his eyes, but she didn't mention it.

"Hey, hey! This is all very touching, but where are my sons and daughters – little Stormagadon and – " **Fred** cut off when he saw the incredulous looks his friends and family where giving him.

"Stormagadon?" Bill asked.

"Lost a bet" **Fred **then turned to his future nephews and nieces "Well, where's Stormy?"

The future kids all exchanged glances but Fred – expert at thinking up lies on the spot – answered him quickly.

"Sorry, but no Stormy, you prefer to live the bachelor life style"

**Fred **shrugged, not noticing that the time travelers suddenly couldn't look at him, or anyone else in the room – save for each other.

Sirius did notice, but instead of dwelling on it or asking any questions – he suggested a game of Quidditch. As soon as he mentioned the beloved game, the time travellers jumped up, eager to play.

Sirius showed them the hidden Quidditch pitch he had found as a child. Because there were so many people they had to split into three teams. The teams were as follows:

Albus' team:

Seeker – Harry

Beaters – Teddy and Fred

Chasers – Ginny, Victoire and Al

Keeper – Hugo

Lily's team:

Seeker – Roxie

Beaters – Sirius and **Fred**

Chasers – Louis, Lily and Dom

Keeper – Rose

James' team:

Seeker – Tonks

Beaters – George and James

Chasers – Scorp, Lucy and Bill

Keeper – Ron

The way they played, one team would sit out and watch while the other team played. The winning team from the first game would stay in for the second while the losing team would swap with the team sitting out. Then the winning team from the first game would swap with the losing team from the first game.

The first game was between James and Al's teams, it was a quick game with Harry catching the snitch within half an hour of the games start (if a game went for an hour whichever team had the most points would win).

The second game was close, both Hugo and Rose were fantastic keepers but neither could stop all the Quaffles thrown by the superb Chasers the other team possessed. In the end Lily's team was victorious – the score coming to 60 – 50. Neither Seeker caught the snitch.

In the third game, Lily's team had, what James called, an 'unfair advantage'. His reasoning was that Scorpius was so in love with Rose that he would never try and score against her. But, regardless of this, when the hour was up both teams were on an even score of 120 – 120. In this situation – which was rare, but now unheard of in the Weasley family – they would have penalty shootouts. Each chaser would try and score against the other teams keeper, f it was still even after all chasers had thrown they would go to sudden death.

First to shoot was Louis. He came speeding towards Ron in the hoops and shot, the Quaffle sailed through the right hoop as Lily's team cheered him on. Next was Bill, he made to do the same as his future son had before him but at the last second changed to toss it through the middle hoop. Then it was Lily who, unfortunately, was not very good under pressure and missed the right hoop by inches. Then there was Scorpius – contrary to James' earlier remark, he was passionate about Quidditch and didn't let his girlfriend get in the way of that. He effortlessly put it through the left hoop and was rewarded with a quick kiss from his girlfriend – much to her cousins and father's chagrin.

Last for Lily's team was Dom – the professional Quidditch player. She quickly threw it and before Ron even had a chance to move it had sailed under his foot through the hoop. And finally it was time for Lucy to throw. She had played many times at the Burrow with her family, but was never confident enough in her skills to try out for the Gryffindor team.

With most of her family (past and present) cheering her on, Lucy threw the Quaffle with all her might.

She couldn't bare to look at it as it glided through the air towards Rose, so she turned and flew towards the ground. Almost as soon as she landed, her cousins all of whom – even those on Lily's team – where cheering for her, engulfed her.

**I had maths homework, I thought this would be good procrastination :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Idiots 6

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but unfortunately, it was published when I was just a couple of days old – I didn't have time.**

By the time they went back to the house, it was growing dark and **Molly** had finished making dinner for them all. Dumbledore was talking to Arthur and Remus while Hermione and Molly set the table. Victoire had been able to convince Teddy to talk to his mother and the two Freds, James and George compared pranks.

Dinner was so loud that night that you could barely hear what the person sitting next to you was saying, everyone seemed so happy that the war, and all the deaths were soon forgotten, it was only after all the food was gone that the talk died down and Sirius, being uncharacteristically serious **(A/N Please ignore that) **asked about the war.

"Well, we won." Answered Fred.

"But, who died. Since you've been here I've noticed the looks on some of your faces"

Everyone was silent. The time travellers looked at each other, and at the ground, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"I die, don't I?" asked Tonks quietly. Everybody turned to look at her, and then Teddy and he nodded, tears falling down his face. She got up and gave him another hug, and was soon joined by Remus.

"Who else?" Asked Bill.

"Teddy never knew either of his parents," replied Lily, to which Remus just nodded. But Sirius's face paled as he got up to embrace his friend.

"Moody died, and Hedwig and Dobby. And you too Sirius" said Roxie, staring sympathetically at the man.

"NO! HE CAN'T!" cried Harry, Sirius immediately went over to comfort his godson while the others all had tears in their eyes.

"Please tell me there is nobody else," croaked George.

"Dumbledore and – " James broke off, but looked straight at the uncle got never got to meet.

**Please review, I like reviews – they make me happy**

**AAAHH! I can't wait for the Hunger Games, less than a week to go!**

**Sorry it's so short and it's taken so long, I've just had a lot of homework – teachers seem to like setting assignments at the same time. Bitches D:**

**REVIEW**


End file.
